First Meetings
by bookaholic24
Summary: Wally meets an interesting girl while defeating a new villian...bad summary, good story,please no flames and read and reveiw, thanks:


AN: This is my first Young Justice fic for the new show, I sometimes read The Flash and after finding out Kid Flash is Wally in this well….I got an idea. So yeah, please no flames, if you don't like it don't read it, but if you do please review, thanks hope you like it and check out my other fics.

Disclaimer: I own nothing….yet *evil cackle*….jk I don't.

Happy Harbor National Bank

"KF!" Robin shouted to his speedster teammate, dodging a grenade that promptly exploded, destroying the bank. The duo were fighting a new villain called the Grenade, he had an extensive arsenal of weapons, ergo his name. Probably had a mental break and decided being a villain looked appealing, especially in this economy. But he forgot one important detail, Happy Harbor was home of the new super hero team, Young Justice.

"Got it Robin." shouted Kid Flash, rushing in, stealing some of the man's weapons, slowly decreasing his supply. "Done." he shouted after a second, standing on a pile of weapons, puffing his chest out slightly. _Superman is sooooo jealous, _Wally thought smugly.

The Boy Wonder grinned, taking out a new gadget he had been itching to use. Aqualad wasn't here to forbid it…so yeah. Throwing the batarangish device out, Robin watched as a net flung out from the little gadget, covering the confused villain. In a matter of seconds the net had morphed into black cuffs that covered the man's hands along with his feet, making him fall to the ground. Best. Invention. Ever

"Wicked." Kid Flash whistled, skidding to a halt before the destroyed building, bending over he spoke to the struggling Grenade, "Smile for the cameras buddy, these are your fifteen minutes of fame right here." the teen spoke with a cocky grin, gesturing to the news crews flooding in to the downtown sidewalk. The police followed close behind, herding the reporters back a little.

As Robin conversed with the law enforcement, Kid Flash sat with Grenade, sighing in boredom. Why did he always get Villian duty? In his bored state, Wally got an idea, never a good thing.

Glancing around, Wally zipped through the crowd, seeing how many times he could get on camera for exactly one second, in a different pose each time. So far he was on number ten, looking for his next target…that's when he saw her.

A girl about his age was desperately trying to scoot through the crowd, a small video camera in her hands, sometimes pausing to video tape herself . Her black hair framed a pretty, oriental face, although there was a streak of purple in it, a piece of green on the other side. Her clothes were punkish, baggy pants, tight t-shirt with paint splatters, but man was she pretty. Without thinking, Wally zoomed up to her, ignoring the calls of reporters who had noticed him.

"Hey there, baby." he said, stopping in front of her with his best Kid Flash smile, a mix of innocence and cocky.

She glanced up at him, taking him in with an arched brow, "Kid Flash, right?" she asked conversationally as she fiddled with the device in her hands.

Wally deflated a little at her unimpressed look, "Yeah, Fastest Kid Alive." he spoke proudly, puffing out his chest, she didn't even glance up. "So, wh-what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in school?" he fumbled out, glancing over to see his friend finished up with the cops, looking for him. Thankfully, the reporters were now swarming the Boy Wonder, leaving Wally and his new crush to talk. Maybe he could get her number.

The girl snorted derisively, "What about you? _Kid_ Flash." she responded with an eye roll. "I've gotta go get footage, so if you'd please move…" she trailed off, already stepping around him and walking away.

Kid Flash stood there, staring after her retreating form, a little shocked. The girl hadn't even reacted to his super hero status, even if it was sidekick, which is totally beside the point…. Wait, that girl? What was her name again? Oh yeah, he hadn't asked! _Stupid, stupid Wally_, he mentally berated himself. _How are you supposed to get a date with her now? Huh Stupid? _Yeah that's right, he _wasn't, this was the one and only time he could ever see her, that's it, done, over…..unless he became a creepy stalker….nah. He hadn't even asked her name for God's sake! Sulking, Wally watched the girl, sighing._

_Psh, she was just one girl, plenty of girls wanted to date him. Assuring himself of that Wally felt a little better. A hand fell on his shoulder, he turned to see his friend, looking annoyed, "Hey, KF, let's go back to base. I'll get my bike." Robin added, glancing at the reporters, "They are so annoying sometimes, like vultures." the Boy Wonder muttered under his breath, stomping off._

"_Yep." Wally agreed good naturedly, watching as the oriental teen spoke to an on looker, taking in footage of the destruction of the town's bank. Sighing a little, Kid Flash sped up to his companion, "Why don't we go to public school?" he asked, getting an arched brow from his friend._

_Okay so please no flames, but please do review…..and guess who the girl is….just guess. Okay thanks, bai._


End file.
